


la prima missione

by RomanceInBlack



Series: The shield fallen in love [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:27:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3783313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanceInBlack/pseuds/RomanceInBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky ha la sua prima missione senza Steve</p>
            </blockquote>





	la prima missione

Ringrazio chi leggerà questa ennesima follia, chiedo scusa in anticipo per eventuali errori, thanks ^_^

 

Declaimers: Al solito, i personaggi non sono miei, ma di proprietà della Marvel e dei rispettivi autori

 

“Cavolo Steve, fammi uscire, che diavolo ti è preso?!”   
Bucky si era ritrovato chiuso nella camera da letto, la porta bloccata. Sembrava ci fosse qualcosa, infilato sotto di essa dall'altro lato, che le impedisse di aprirsi.  
E che cavolo! Doveva partire in missione con Clint tra un'ora, non era il momento per gli stupidi scherzi di Steve, che poi, perchè, avrebbe dovuto chiuderlo in camera per scherzo?  
Nel frattempo...  
Steve stava rientrando da una sessione di corsa mattutina e già da fuori l'appartamento sentì le urla incazzate di Bucky.  
“Steve, non è divertente! Se non apri immediatamente la porta giuro che la sfondo e non me ne frega un cazzo di cosa dirà Stark, te le sorbirai tu le sue lamentele!”  
Un momento, cosa stava succedendo?  
Steve si diresse verso la loro camera da letto per scoprire che il suo scudo si era infilato sotto la porta in modo da impedirne l'apertura dall'interno della camera.  
Non fece in tempo ad articolare parola che il braccio meccanico di Bucky sfondò con un pugno la porta facendo il suo ingresso in corridoio.  
“Oh cavolo! Bucky aspetta un attimo!” Si sbrigò a togliere lo scudo da sotto la porta solo per venire sbattuto a terra dalla porta che si aprì di scatto e trovarsi il suo amico in uno stato di ira, neanche tanto repressa.  
“Si può sapere che cazzo ti è preso?! Perchè mi hai chiuso in camera? Lo sai che devo essere allo Shield tra meno di un'ora. Essere così infantile è un comportamento che non ti si addice Rogers! E scordati il sesso per almeno un mese! Fai anche due!” Recuperò il borsone che aveva preparato per la missione e si diresse verso l'uscita.  
No, no e poi no, che ci rimettesse anche la sua vita sessuale per quel dannato scudo psicopatico non esisteva proprio.  
“Ecco, vedi cos'hai combinato. Dannato pezzo di metallo! E dannato io quando ho scelto te come arma! E adesso che facciamo!? Si è veramente arrabbiato.” Forse non era il massimo della sanità mentale parlare con uno scudo.  
Si lanciò all'inseguimento di Bucky che ormai stava arrivando al piano terrà tramite l'ascensore, precipitandosi sulle scale.  
“Allora, vediamo di trovare una soluzione, padella psicopatica. Di certo non posso dire a Bucky che l'hai chiuso tu nella stanza. Già ha passato una settimana a controllare sotto il letto tre volte al giorno, dopo aver visto Under the bed* con Stark, figuriamoci che fa se gli dico che tu sei posseduto e hai una cotta per il suo braccio di vibranio, minimo ci scappa alle Isole Aran ad allevare pecore.”  
Arrivò al piano terra davanti all'ascensore proprio quando questo si aprì per fare uscire un, ancora, arrabbiato Bucky.  
“Scusami Bucky, hai ragione su tutta la linea ad avercela con me, ma ascolta, sono solo agitato dal vederti andare in missione. E' la prima che affronti senza di me al tuo fianco e sono un po' agitato. E non fare quella faccia! Lo so che sei perfettamente in grado di difenderti da solo! Ma...”  
“Lo so Steve, anch'io sono sempre in uno stato di agitazione quando so che sei in missione. Va bene così. Non devi più giustificarti di nulla.” Replicò pacato Bucky, dandogli un leggero bacio sulla guancia e stringendogli una mano.   
Per Steve fu una sorpresa, mai il suo compagno si lasciava sfuggire tenerezze, se pur minime, al di fuori del loro appartamento.  
“Come mai sei sceso con lo scudo?” Già, aveva ancora lo scudo in mano.  
“Mi faresti il favore di portarlo con te? Mi sentirei più tranquillo. Fallo per me.”   
Bucky non potè resistere allo sguardo da cucciolo abbandonato che gli fece Steve e dopo un altro bacio si diresse verso l'uscita con lo scudo di Capitan America al braccio.  
Se fosse tornato con anche solo un capello fuori posto lo scudo avrebbe passato un pessimo quarto d'ora, magari sarebbe potuto diventare una scultura d'arte moderna, perchè no? Doveva chiedere a natasha, magari conosceva qualche artista amante de metalli.

 

*Under the bed, film horror del 2012 basato sulla leggenda metropolitana del mostro sotto il letto


End file.
